Through the Mountain Pass
by Mai Lin
Summary: It has been six months and Shang proposes! But then, the two are seperated by war. News comes of a terrible battle and Shang is missing! Then Mulan is Kidnapped! Read on to find a evil plan, an exciting mountain adventure, and a story of true love!
1. A call through the peace

This is my first fan fic! Hope you like! Please read and review. Just as a note, if the beginning seems a bit a familiar (If she ever did post it!) I began this story a month ago and emailed the first part to another site but they never posted it! Please tell me what you think!

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Mulan asked her captain.

"Would you like to stay forever?" Granny Fa called.

"Dinner would great.." Shang said as they walked into the house.

They all went into the tea room. Shang felt at home. He had never felt this way before. He had been raised in a cold way. His mother died giving birth to his younger sister a who had died too without a mother. His father never remarried because of a broken heart, so he buried himself in his work. Planning to meet with other kingdoms, planning battle routines. He was always out on missions. Shang was raised by maids and servants.

He had gone into the army because of his father. All he ever wanted to do was make his father proud. Make his father happy. And when the time finally came when he could prove himself, it was too late. He wanted to give up, to stop, but just two small words gave him the comfort he had needed his whole life.

"I'm Sorry…" His young soldier had said. Little had Shang known that that same brave soldier was this beautiful young woman who he was beginning to fall for.

It had been six months since they had come back from war. Once or twice a week Shang would ride over and they would sit by the pond in the garden to talk. At first it was just "do you remember when," and "What do you think about," but soon, they had begun to discuss more personal issues. About family and duty and their childhoods.

Mulan felt bad for Shang. She had been raised by a family who loved her, and Shang was raised by people he hardly knew. Behind that strong face and stern expression, was a sad heart. After about two months, they both knew that it was meant to be. Mulan wanted to show her feelings for Shang, but she knew that it was not right. Hardly anyone would look at her, even after saving China, that she had broken tradition.

Mulan had started having dark dreams. Every night she would wake to find herself sweating and upside down on her bed. The dream was of a shadow, a dark image, that shone through the light. Every night, the shadow would get clearer and clearer, yet she still couldn't make out what it was. It scared her, yet she didn't know why. After about two weeks she decided to tell Shang.

"Well, what do you think it is?" Said Shang concerned. He didn't like it when Mulan was afraid, for she was one of the bravest people he had ever met. He loved the way she defied the odds to prove herself, he loved her bright personality that lit up her face. He loved everything about her.

"I don't know, but it scares me Shang, I don't know what to do." She said in a worried voice.

Shang knew that if he never spoke up about his feelings for her, then they would always just be friends. He didn't know what she thought of him, but he had to try. Otherwise he would never again have the chance. He worked up all his courage and started again to speak.

"Well, maybe your just over stressing yourself. You have been so tense lately, maybe all you need is some time to relax, to rest. Um, uh, how would you like to um, come out tomorrow with me, we can go to the valley and have some lunch. But a, if you, um, If you don't want to, er, well," He stuttered.

"That would be great, she said to him. Shang had never taken her out before. She had never seen his home and hoped that maybe this would give them a chance to get a little closer. She forgot all about her nightmares and hugged him. She could see how surprised he was by the noise he made, but then he hugged her back.

"So, I will, uh, ride over in the morning." He said putting on his helmet as he mounted his horse. Mulan waved as he rode away. As soon as he was out of sight she screamed and ran into room to lie on her bed and think about her "date".

That night she dreamt happily for the first time in weeks. Mulan dreamt that she was at some sort of celebration, everyone was happy and celebrating, then out of nowhere a dark fog filled the air. And in the fog she made out the dark shadow she had grown to recognize. This time, she knew who it was. His dark long hair waved in the air. As he stepped closer, the black and brown skins he was wearing waved and wrinkled. He looked at her with a cunning smirk and as she gazed into the burning yellow eyes of Shan-Yu, he said, "Boo".

Mulan woke with a start, She was on the floor of her room, all rolled up in blanket and covered in sweat. Mulan settled down and convinced herself that she was doing this to herself. She knew Shan-Yu was dead, She had killed him. Watched him die. No one could have ever survived that blast.

She couldn't get back to sleep, it was almost morning anyways, so she fixed her mind on Shang instead. He would be there in only a few hours. She got up and went to get ready. She brushed her hair that had grown back a little, and put on the same outfit she had bought to disguise herself to get into the palace. She tied the long red sash around her waist and started herself some tea.

She wondered what Shang had planned that day. It was against the law for a man and woman to be seen together out of marriage. Shang wasn't big on breaking the law or taking risks. She knew this meant that it had to be something so important that he was willing to risk it.

Just then, Granny Fa came into the room and sat besides Mulan.

" Why are you up so early, I know how you like to sleep in," She said.

" I'm going out today." Mulan answered.

" Oh, with that handsome young captain I suppose? Hey, if and you never get together, He's mine!" She joked.

They both laughed and Granny Fa helped Mulan get ready.


	2. That perfect day

Later, Shang rode up to the house. Mulan was waiting in the garden. He walked up next to her and sat besides her. She was thinking. But about what?

" Mulan, what's wrong?" Shang asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

" I had the dream last night, but I saw who it was…It was Shan-Yu…" She said.

"Mulan, you are being silly, you know that…" He began, but when he saw how saddened she was, he knew that was not what she wanted to hear.

" You know that can't be. He is gone, there is nothing to fear." He said softly.

"I don't know why I'm afraid of him. I wasn't before. He scares me know. I don't know why." She said.

"Maybe if you come out you can clear your mind." Shang said as they stood up.

Mulan smiled at him and said " I can't wait,". They went to the stalls and Shang took out his horse. While Mulan was untying Khan, He said "Uh, I was thinking that maybe we could ride together." He said shakily.

Mulan patted khan and said softly to him " I'll be back soon" and walked over to Shang. He mounted his horse and held his hand out to Mulan. She took it and pulled herself up. She wrapped her arms around Shang and they rode off towards the market. Mulan could feel Shang shaking as they rode towards the market. When they arrived. Shang tied His horse into a stall and they walked along the market.

They looked at all the stalls. Some were selling food and fish and grain while others sold cloth and jewelry. Mulan eyed a necklace and when she picked it up her she examined it. It was a jade pendant on a gold chain. The gold case around the jade stone was beautifully detailed with swirls and points here and there. She asked the seller how much it was.

"What! That's ridicules!" Mulan exclaimed at the price.

She looked at the necklace and the put it back on the booth. Her and Shang bought some food and they headed back to the horse stall. Then Shang said "Oh! I forgot something! You go ahead and I will go back real quick!" He said.

Shang ran off and Mulan went to get his horse. He came back and he looked excited.

" What was so important?" Mulan asked him.

"Oh just a nick knack, but it was gone. Let's go!" He said as they rode off. They rode into a valley full of wildflowers. Shang stopped his horse and took their pack to a clear spot. They set up and Mulan picked some of the flowers and put them in the middle of their picnic.

She glanced at Shang. He was shaking miserably. Mumbling something under his breath. He was nervous about something. They sat down and began to eat and talk. They started talking about their lives since the war and about Mulan's dream but that was only for a minute. They talked on and on until Shang led her to a quiet spot in the field.

"Look at the sky" He said.

"It's free, like an endless spirit" Mulan said.

Shang took Mulan's hand and bent down.

"A free spirit is a happy one. You have taught me that and so many other things. Mulan, you are an amazing person and a beautiful young woman and I, uh, Mulan, will you marry me?" He said.

Mulan stared at him for a moment then cried out "Oh Shang! Of course I'll marry you! I love you!" She jumped onto him and hugged him.

"I love you too," He said. "Oh! And one more thing!" He said jumping up, fumbling through a pocket. " I hope you like it." He said handing her a small package.

Mulan unwrapped it to find that beautiful necklace from the market. She embraced Shang and kissed him on the cheek. He hugged her and then they headed back to their picnic to clean up.

That night, Shang took Mulan to his village to celebrate. He took her to a restaurant afterward they went to the square for the parade. Later they sat under the moon and stared up at the stars. Mulan leaned on Shang's shoulder and he put his arm around her. They sat there for a while just looking at the moon. Mulan was so happy. So was Shang.

They decided it was late and Shang brought Mulan home. The next day he would be back to ask for her father's blessing. Until, then they parted. But before he rode off, He took her hands in his and kissed her. It was short and sweet but perfect. Then he rode away and Mulan went inside.

Mulan walked into her house. Where her parent's were waiting for her.

"Oh mama! Papa! I have just had the most wonderful time!" She exclaimed as she floated into the room.

"Oh Mulan! We were so worried! You have been gone all day! Grandma would not say where you were!" Her mother said rushing over to her to embrace her.

"Oh I was just out, I went to the market and then rode Khan to the valley to meet Shang.," She said. Mulan tucked in her necklace so that her parents wouldn't see.

"You should go get some rest, I am sure your exhausted!" Her mother said. Shooing everyone out they all headed to bed.

Mulan ran to room. She screamed into a pillow YES YES! So that her parents wouldn't here her. She was so excited! She had completely forgotten about her dreams and jumped up and down on the bed. Suddenly Mulan wanted to find Mushu, to tell him, but he couldn't come unless she needed him. She had a feeling that he knew and hoped he was happy for her.

The next morning Mulan looked wonderful. She had dressed up and even styled her hair! After breakfast, Shang rode up on his horse. He was wearing his uniform. Armour and all. Mulan hoped that her father would give them his blessings. Shang was nervous too, she could see it in his eyes. Then he glanced at her and suddenly he felt completely confident. This was all going to work out, he thought. I love Mulan and her father will see that.

He walked into the house and sat down with her family. Mulan finished her tea and walked out to the garden. Any minute Shang would come out and either pick her up and spin her, or look at her sadly before riding away.

Inside, Shang could feel his heart beating. He looked at Fa Zhou and smiled.

"You have a lovely daughter Sir," He said. Fa Zhou looked up. His wife gave him a glance.

"She is a wonderful person, you must be very proud," Shang said. He was trying with all his strength to speak clearly and sternly like he did in the army.

"We are very proud," Her father said.

"Honorable Fa Zhou, I am asking for your daughters hand in marriage," He said as fast as he could. Just when Fa Zhou was about to speak, Shang said,

" I believe that I can take care of her and I want you know that I would never do anything to put her in danger, I love her." He said. Fa Zhou looked up. Then at the ground. Shang could feel the sweat on his face. He had to stop shaking . Then Fa Zhou smiled.

In the garden Mulan waited anxiously. She sat on the bench under the cherry blossom tree and closed her eyes. Then someone sat down beside her. She thought at first it was her father come to tell her his choice, but when she opened her eyes, she saw it was Li Shang. She looked up at him, he smiled. Mulan threw her arms around him.


	3. A battle of heart

The wedding was planned within weeks but then, a call disrupted the peace. Within two weeks of the wedding, the emperor sent a notice to Li Shang. Enemy forces were invading through the western part of the middle kingdom. He had to come immediately prepared for battle.

Of course, Mulan wanted to go with him and fight. The night before Shang left, she told him that she was going with him to fight. Shang understood that she wanted to help. He knew that she had a strong will and that she was a quick thinker, but that might of gotten her in trouble.

"Shang, if we are to ever truly work together in marriage, then we have to trust each other!" Mulan yelled when he told her he wanted her to stay.

"Mulan! It will be much too dangerous! You can't go!" Shang answered., preparing his bag.

"Why Shang? Because I'm a woman! I thought you out of all people could understand! Yet you still judge me!" She screamed.

"Mulan," he began…

"No! If I could fight before then what is any different now that I am Mulan and not Ping!" She screamed.

"Mulan It's not that!" He bellowed out through his frustration. " Mulan! I almost lost you once! I truly believed that you would die fighting Shan- Yu! I knew I loved you then and I love you now! That's why you can't come! Mulan, I, I don't want to risk you being hurt…" He said.

"What if something happened to you?" He said.

"Shang, I, I'm sorry. But, what if something happens to you?" She said, taking his hand in hers.

"That's a chance I'll have to take" he said in his sternest voice, though she knew he wanted to cry. "Mulan, If something happened to me, it wouldn't matter because I have no family left, you have so much, you have people who care about you and love you. Your parents must have been so worried knowing where you were, not being able to do anything. Well I can, I can protect your life by risking my own." He said as he finished packing.

Mulan knew there would be no fighting with him. She was almost calmed by his words. He loved her so much that he wanted to die to protect her life. A tear swept down her face. Shang saw her pain and walked up her, putting one hand on her shoulder and the other on her cheek. He looked into her eyes and they saw each others pain. Mulan appreciated his love. He was not one to take risks.

"Mulan, I love you. I would do anything for you, and that is why I can't risk putting you in danger. I will be back for the wedding, I promise."

He stepped outside and mounted his horse, Before he rode away, he turned back to her.

"Shang, be careful, I love you," Mulan said softly.

"I love you too, I'll be back," He said. Then he turned and rode away into the rain.

It was a night much like the one on which Mulan had left home. It was a dark and rainy night. Only one thing was different. Mulan had come back. Shang wouldn't…

It has been one year since I have seen your beautiful face, four months since I last heard from you. I miss you everyday, and I will keep my promise. I will come back for you Mulan. I love you, I went on this mission for you.

We had a perfect plan, the enemy was moving quickly and we had to stop it, and a plan was put into place. It was a dangerous mission, but hopefully, it could succeed. We planned to strike close to home. Their home. Me and my troops silently rode into their territory. Our method was surprise. They would be unready for us, unprepared. It was perfect.

As we rode, all I could think of was you. The only thought in my mind was if I would ever see you again. Then, a call broke the silence. The air lifted. I looked up. We were riding through a canyon and I looked up at either side above us. Then one by one, dark figures appeared on the sides of the canyon. Snow was falling silently. They had surprised us. On either side, our enemy was ready for attack. They knew we were coming.

I stared at the soldiers in awe. We had marched into our own doom. I turned back at my men. I saw the fear and shock in their faces. These men had families, a wife and children. They were going to die. I just prayed that I would live to have what they did.

yon. At that moment, they started to charge down on us. I turned quicky again and cried out to my troops,

"Prepare to fight! If we die, we die with honor," I know I have said it before, but I couldn't think of anything else. The battle started. The clashing of swords was everywhere as men fell to ground. My horse took off out of fright and I fell to the ground. The snow felt cold against my face but I had to keep going. I got up and pulled out my sword. I fought with all my might. As I looked around, all I saw was death. These men fought without mercy and unfairly. They weren't fighters, they were killers.

Just then, I was surrounded. I turned every which way and fought. I lunged at one soldier. As I did, another slashed me in the side with his sword. I fell onto the blood stained snow, the battle raging on around me. I tried to get up, then someone punched me. I fell again to the ground. My body was limp from pain. While I was down, the man kicked me in the stomach. I turned over in pain as he kicked me again. Blood was dripping down my chin.

Then, he grabbed me by the throat and held me up. His strong grasp hard against my neck. My vision was blurred, but I knew who he was. His grasp tightened. I was desperate for air. He must have been holding me a foot off the ground. My hands ached as I tried to loosen his grip, he only held on tighter. I was dying I knew it. Then he spoke,

"Hello Captain. Did you think I would let you beat me again?" He threw me to the ground. I gasped, out of breath. Then he picked me up again by my neck and put his sword to my throat.

"I will not kill you today Captain, but that does not mean you will not die. I am sure you are exhausted. You need a nice long rest. Let's just hope you don't wake up." He said, throwing me again to the ground. He kicked my again and walked away.

I could hear the battle raging around me. I was slipping in and out of consciousness, I closed my eyes and a picture of you flashed into my mind. I opened my eyes again to see my sword beside me. I grabbed it, using all my strength to move. Then, everything went black.


	4. A light through the darkness

Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews and advice! Don't worry, this is going to get pretty exciting these next few chapters. This one is kind of slow, but I think you will like it, but after this, the story really starts going. Thanks you so much! Please keep reading!

A month passed, word came about of many battles. Thankfully, Shang was still in camp, not on the battlefield. He and Mulan wrote many letters, but only a few were received. Another month passed, then another. With each day, they grew farther apart. They thought of each other everyday. After eight months, they lost communication for Shang's troops had changed position, and no letters were allowed to be sent out, in fear that they might get into the wrong hands.

Mulan grew depressed, but she never gave up hope that Shang would come back to her. She loved him dearly, but a war can do a lot to a person. It sure had changed her. Her family watched as all their hopes for Mulan slowly slipped away. After a year, news came of a horrible ambush. Many of their men had died. Hundreds more remained missing. One of them was Captain Li Shang.

Hearing this, Mulan broke into tears. She knew Shang was dead. She ran home and into her room before her parents could even ask her what was wrong. For a good long time, she cried. After a while, Granny Fa came in and sat down on her bed beside her.

"Child, you must tell your Granny what is troubling you," she said.

"Grandma, Shang is, he is, …. dead. His troops were ambushed and he is missing. He promised that he would…." Mulan couldn't continue. She broke out in tears as she cried into her Granny's lap.

The next month was awful. The first week, Mulan never left her room. She didn't want to eat, and she was plagued with nightmares each night. After a few weeks she started to get used to her old routine. She did her chores half heartedly. She hardly spoke except to sat thank you or your welcome when her parents tried to talk by complementing her.

Mulan was not herself. She was not their spirited, bold, smart, and faithful Mulan. She seemed un whole. Everyday, she woke up and went for long walks in the village. She often stared at the families, bustling about. Then she would come home and do her chores until she once again climbed into bed. Her parents too, grieved, for Shang had been like the son they were never able to have.

They gave Mulan time. But she was 19. It had been almost 2 years since she had come home from the imperial city. Soon, no man would take her. If not for her mood then when she finally healed for her age. They knew that they were growing older, and that they would not always be there to support their daughter.

They decided that she would once again meet again with the match maker. Upon hearing this, Mulan again broke into tears. She knew that her parents just wanted what was best for her, but she still felt in her heart loyal to Shang, even though she knew he was gone. The next day, she began her training.

In the Fa temple, the ancestors were busy talking. The entire Fa family was unhappy. Fa Li and Fa Zhou knew that their daughter, their one and only child, was unhappy and this made them even more unhappy. Mulan was in a dangerous position. It was going to get worse. They knew something that the Fas didn't.

A body could be seen in the snow, dragging along, trying to get out of that death trap of a canyon. He rested, eventually he got to his feet and pulled himself about limping. He could feel pain inside of him with each step. Only one thought was in his mind. That one lovely vision that stood out against all of this death. He had to come home to Mulan.

How long had he been out? An hour? A day? A week? It didn't matter as long as he was alive and willing. Dried blood was smeared across and on his clothes. His Armour had been useless and he had been stabbed right through. He took it off for he thought it was weighing him down. He was just in his robes and wrapped in his red cape. The snow had fallen on all the bodies and it looked like a burial ground. There still blood on the snow, and most of the dead were his men.

He was still bleeding in the side, but it didn't matter as long as he was alive. He hoped Mulan would forgive him for being gone so long. He knew she would. He found a little stream and drank from it. Then he remembered why he was in this position. He had to get help. To tell someone. Just then, a shrill whinny rang out against the silence. Shang looked up to see his horse. He had never been so happy to see anyone, except, maybe once.

He slowly approached his horse and gently brushed his mane.

"Good boy, lets," He looked around. "Lets go home."

He mounted his horse. At first, slow and gentle they rode. But they needed to cross China's border, so they rode faster and faster. Shang rode nonstop that whole day except to rest his horse. Only one thing gave him the will to go on. He had to keep his promise. Eventually he made it to an Inn. He tied up his tired horse and went inside to wash up. After that, he collapsed on his bed, exhausted. He would ride again tomorrow. Right now he needed to dream.


	5. Kidnapped!

Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews! The last few chapters were a bit slow but this one is much more exciting. The story line really starts to shape up. I wrote it all in about a half hour though so my grammar might not be at well, top of the line. Tell me what you think! And don't worry! All of the characters will appear in my story.

Hint hint ; ) If you still don't know who I am talking bout yet then it's either your really thick or haven't been payin attention! Just kidding! ; ) Read and review! And for the last two chapters or so, I know the time frame is little messed up, but Shang couldn't be out for too long.

That night, Mulan again, cried herself to sleep. While she slept a danger was coming closer. In the middle of the night she heard footsteps outside her door. At first she thought it was her Granny up but these footsteps scurried about. They were looking for something. Mulan got up. She crept quietly into the kitchen and grabbed a knife for protection. She turned and headed into the tea room, but as she walked in, two men grabbed her.

Mulan tried to scream but one of the men clamped his hand over her mouth. They carried her to her parent's bedroom where they were sleeping peacefully. Above them was a third man, he held out his sword right above her father's neck.

"If you don't cooperate they will both die," The man with the sword said. Mulan hung her head in defeat. Her family was all she had left. They led her out of her house and outside to where their horses stood. They tied her hands behind her back and one of the men lifted her up onto a horse. He tied hers to his so that she could not ride away. With her hands tied, if she jumped of, she couldn't go far, plus, they knew where she lived.

They rode away. They headed out through the country side. In no time at all they had made it out of her village. They rode silently along the hills and farmland. They rode on and on all night. Mulan was so tired. It had to be almost morning, and she had hardly had any sleep. She was too frightened to rest. They made it into the forest. The early morning light shone above the canopy of trees and shined down upon her face casting shadows everywhere. The birds were beginning to wake and their song's filled the silent air.

It would have been beautiful had not there been a group of bandits riding through. Mulan sighed. She hoped that whatever they were going to do to her that they would do it quickly. She didn't want to suffer anymore. Maybe they would just kill her and end it all. Instead, they kept on riding.

Towards the end of the forest path, they neared the base of a massive mountain. Carved into the front of the mountain was a stone base. It took up most of the mountain. They took a path on the side and for the next hour they just rode up. Mulan wished that someone was there to comfort her. Where were they taking her? Into this strange mountain fortress.

As they neared a huge hole ion the mountain's face Mulan realized it was a door. She got a better look at where they were heading. The mountain seemed to be hollowed out, the part that was made up of this odd building was about 15 stories high, a flag marking the top. The cold stone walls of the door shot up like towers, that's what they ended up being.

'What could they want with me? Why did they take me here?' Mulan wondered. If they wanted to kill her, they would have done it already. There was something more to this. Someone else behind it all. They were bringing her to him. She was still confused as to what they wanted with her.

A man called down from the right tower "Do you have her?" The other men with her nodded and they went inside the great stone palace. As soon as they got inside she was picked off her horse and thrown to the ground. She hung her head, waiting. Then, a shadow emerged out of the dark corner of the long hall in which they stood.

"Perfect, another one, put her with the rest and give her some decent clothes." He said, then he turned and left.

Mulan had not even bothered to look up to see who her captor was. One of the men threw something at her as he pulled it out of his pack. It was the dress she wore in the imperial city, the one she had worn when Shang had proposed. She couldn't think about it. She didn't want to see that garment ever again.

"Change, the boss won't want you in your nightgown," He said in a coarse voice.

She looked at the dress, her hands were still tied. She wanted to hold it. One of the men walked up to her and held out his knife, she thought he was going to cut her, but instead he cut the rope. She grasped at the dress and they led her to another hallway. It ended up being a dungeon. There was no light except for four small lanterns on the wall. Even though it was early morning, the dungeon was as dark as night.

They led her up to a door and almost as soon as one of the men had undone the bronze lock, she had been thrown to the stone floor. They shut the door and left. As soon as she was sure they were gone, Mulan burst into tears. She held up the dress. She cried for a while, then she heard a small whimper. She looked into the dark. About seven or eight young girls were in the dungeon with her.

As she focused in the dark she noticed they all shared the same characteristics as well, her. They all had short thick hair small frames. They were all about her age too. They had rounded them up for something. What was going on?

"Where are we?" Mulan managed to murmur.

One of the girls stepped forward. " We were all captured from our villages." She said.

"They were looking for that Milan girl" Shouted another. "Now they will kill us all!" She said, breaking into tears.

"You mean Mulan! I hope they find her! Then maybe they will let us go!" Another said.

Mulan went into shock. These men had been looking for her. They had endangered all of these girls at the hope that one of them was her. What would they do with them? With her? She sunk into a corner away from the others and slowly managed to slip into her dress. She felt at peace for some reason. Then she started to cry.

Back at home, Mulan's family was in a panic. Their daughter had disappeared again. What had happened? Fa Li was worried for her husband, she didn't know if he could withstand this stress. Granny Fa prayed. In the Fa temple, things were just as busy. The ancestors chatted about, wondering what to do. Finally, the first ancestor spoke up.

"Stop!" They all looked at him, "We must send a guardian! Since Mushu has been successful with Mulan before, maybe a familiar face will help her through this ordeal. Plus, it could be a way to get rid of him for at least a while," They all agreed.

"Cri-kee, ring the gong to awake the guardian," He said pointing at the little cricket.

"Chirp!" He replied, as he hit the gong and started vibrating along with it.

"I lllllliiive!" Mushu exclaimed.

"Mushu, Mulan is in danger, she has been kidnapped and is being held at the first mountain of the great forest, you must find Captain Li Shang and tell him of her ordeal." The first ancestor said.

"I am on it! Whoevah messes with my girl has got it comin to him! Now, uh, where do I find lovah boy?'' Mushu exclaimed.

He is staying in Inns along the countryside. You should find him there." He replied.

"Say no more! I am on it! Come on Cri-kee! I'm gonna need all the luck I can take!" Mushu said, already out the window.


	6. The rescue

Again, thanks a lot! This is the rescue chapter! I hope I didn't just give it all away! Oh! I guess I did! Hehehe! Well, all of the characters will come together in this chapter. I can't imagine the gang of three anywhere else! ; ) Sorry Ling! But Chien Po or Yao could never pass for Mulan! It HAD to be you! This should be the longest one so far!

A dark shadow was cast against the snow. It was lightly falling, just beginning to stick. Then, a shout could be heard. It echoed out against the empty space. Then, a scream. This one more feminine. Suddenly, blood stained the snow. No! The word echoed out over and over again. The space began to spin, the ground shook, then,

"Ah!" Shang screamed out, he was lying on his bed, at another inn. He had been traveling the last few days. Getting closer and closer to his destination. The last few nights he had had this same dream. Or was it a nightmare. He had had no Idea what Mulan had to go through. These dreams frightened him. There was that word Mulan. He calmed down and breathed in deeply.

" I have to get some sleep. If I'm lucky, I should reach Mulan's village by tomorrow night." He said to himself.

Shang turned over in bed. Slowly, he fell asleep. He didn't know it, but someone was watching. A certain special dragon with a important message. Mushu crept up to Shang and stood on his side. ' Now how am I gonna wake you up?' he said. Cri-kee leapt in.

"Hey Shangy! Wake up!" He yelled out.

"Ahhh!" Shang screamed. He was getting tired of waking up. He turned to see, a , a lizard? A lizard! Shang jumped up and stared at Mushu. He picked him up and said,

" Where did you come from little guy, I better let you out," He said grumpily.

"You bettah put me down right now! Or I am gonna bite you so har,"

"Ah!" Shang cried as he through Mushu to the ground. " You can talk, what kind of demon are you!"

"I am not a demon! I am not a lizard either! I am the almighty Mushu, guardian of the Fa family! In fact I have come to give you an important message for Mulan!" Mushu exclaimed.

"Mulan sent you?" He asked confused.

"No! Look here, I am only gonna say this once! Mulan is in trouble and I came to tell you so you can go and rescue her and all that and," Mushu started.

"Mulan is in trouble! How, where!" Shang exclaimed

"She's been kidnapped and is in some dungeon waitin for you!" He said annoyed.

"What! By who! Is she hurt? Is she alright!" He said, he was already pulling on his robe, tying his sash.

" She's in some mountain or something!" Mushu said. " And if you think your gonna go without me then you might as well not nothin at all!

"Wait, how can I trust you?" Shang asked suspiciously.

"What! Well for your information I am the one who helped Mulan before durin your training! She would of never defeated tall, dark, and ugly without me!" Mushu cried out.

"Fine, now come on!" Said Shang halfway out the door.

"Uh, you who Captain, I think you should bring some help. You ain't gonna get into that mountain place and rescue all them yourself!" Said Mushu, Cri-kee sitting beside him on the edge of Shang's horse's saddle.

"What, what do you mean all of them?" Shang asked, never taking his eyes off the dirt road.

"Word has it they was looking for Mulan and got a bunch a girls." Mushu said.

"Uh, well, I know just the men we need." Said Shang confidently.

Shang rode to a small village not far from Mulan's. It took most of the night to get there but he had to. There he found the three men he trusted the most for this kind of matter. He found his old troops Ling, Yao, and Chien Po. They were staying at an inn and were excited at the idea of an adventure. Especially to help their old friends.

They all rode off, Shang knew where the mountain was. He had been there before when he was very young. His father had taken him. The men rode on while Mushu and Cri-kee his in Shang's pack. They rode the rest of that night, when morning came, they were already halfway there. They would make it by noon.

' What could they want with Mulan.' Shang thought nervously. 'I wonder how she is. I have been gone so long, I wonder if she still' He stopped. ' She thinks I am dead.' For the rest of the morning they just rode through the forest. They rested their horses for a bit and Shang explained that Mulan was being held prisoner along with several other girls. He didn't know how big the enemy was or who it was for that matter. They would have to use surprise as their form and not attack. They would bring Ling in as a girl and hopefully be brought to wherever the others were. Where Mulan was.

They walked up the mountain slowly. They had to leave their horses behind for a quick escape and they would recognize Shang's horse as an imperial stallion. The higher they were, the colder it was. Towards the top, there was even a thin layer of snow. Shang had come to hate snow. Eventually, they made it to a great stone door. A guard called down to them,

"State your business!"

"We have another girl!" Shang called back to him.

Ling, who had wrapped Shang's cape around his waist like a skirt and let down his short hair looked feminine enough from far away. The guard let them in and inside another led them to the dungeon. Yao kept glancing mocking looks at him.

"The boss is in his private chambers. He will decide tomorrow." He said, leading them down a dark hallway.

Shang wanted to ask questions but it would all sound too suspicious. They walked into a hallway that had to be the dungeon.

"Um, we can take it from here, we know what to do," Shang said to the guard.

He didn't look twice before throwing the keys over his head and walking away. Shang caught them and as soon as the guard turned the corner they rushed to each door. It was hard to see with only a few small lanterns. They were quiet. Maybe they would hear something that would give it away. They did.

"Do you hear that?" Chien Po asked.

"Yeah, someone is crying!" Ling said.

"Where is it coming from?" Shang paced nervously.

"Hey, in here!" Yao exclaimed.

"We can't take any chances," Shang said, "I have an idea, you um, go check the others."

Shang pulled Mushu out of his pack when the others weren't looking and told him to try to squeeze through the bars and see if Mulan and the others were inside. He saluted and he and Cri-kee jumped inside. He waited a moment. He had to get Mulan.

Mulan sat in her prison and continued to cry. She had not even tried to escape. What was the point? The other girls all stuck together. Most of them were asleep. How could they find time to sleep? The others were too busy to notice her. Then, she heard a rustle, then a squeak. At first she thought that it was guard come to take them. Then she looked up. It was Mushu! He was heading towards her!

"Mushu! What are you doing here!" She said in an excited whisper.

"Uh, excuse me? Girl have you looked around! I'm here to bust you out!" He said.

Mulan wanted to hug him. Then he told her that he had the keys and would bring them to her. He scurried out and came back quickly with the large metal keys. If Mushu had come, she was not meant to die here, she had to get out.

"Girls! I have the keys!" She said. The girls looked around at her. They shook awake the others and stood up by Mulan.

"How!" One exclaimed.

"Who cares! Just get us out!" Another said.

Mulan handed her the keys and they unlocked the door. All of a sudden, Mulan heard a scream, then the sound of running feet. The other girls had run out, she was alone in the cell with Mushu and Cri-kee. She peered out, as soon as she stepped out, a strong grip picked her up and clamped a hand over her mouth. She stared at Mushu running alongside them on the floor. What was he doing? Where were the others?

"Mushu, go with the others! Make sure they got out safely with the other girls! Hide by my horse!"

Mulan wasn't listening, she wanted out. She closed her eyes and waited for the end, however it would come. It never did. Whoever was carrying her, they were taking her towards the door. Then, three men jumped out by the great stone door. They stopped and turned around. There was only one other way out. Along side the great stone palace was a river that flowed down the side of the mountains. They would jump. Mulan knew nothing of this plan. No longer had they turned and ran were they jumping out a window, She kept her eyes closed.

She was in the air falling, She opened her eyes once to see who her mysterious captor was. At first she thought she was already dead, for it was impossible, then she knew she would if she already hadn't. No longer had she opened her eyes then they hit the cold water. She surfaced. Looking for the mysterious man. No, she couldn't loose him. If this was a dream then she never wanted to wake up. She looked for Shang nervously in the water.

He surfaced and she swam up to him and embraced him.

"Shang! I thought you were dead! Are you! Please don't tell me I am dead too!"

"No, Mulan1 I am so glad you're alright! When Mushu told me that you were," He began, never letting go of her.

"Mushu came! But, I , oh Shang, I though you were dead!" She said, on the verge of tears.

Their happiness did not last long for the current was getting stronger as they drifted down the river. The water began to rage, and sharp rocked jagged out of the water. It was getting harder to stay above the water, they held each other tightly.

That's the end of this chapter! I know its sort of a cliffhanger but I don't have any more time! Plus this way you have to read more! HaHa! Well, please review! More is on it's way!


	7. together

Hello! Thank you all so much for your reviews! I have been trying to update at least once every day, but that's because it was a three day weekend. I won't be able to write as much during the school week but whenever I get the chance I will write more! I do not own Mulan or any of the other characters. This is gonna be a long one!

Suddenly, water came down upon their heads and pushed them under. They separated and Mulan was pushed to the bottom. Shang surfaced again and then dove down to find her. He grabbed her arm as the current pushed them farther along. The water got rougher and rougher.

With every second it got faster and harder to stay alive. They surfaced together as another wave came crashing down on them, though this time they managed to stay together. Mulan winced and Shang pulled her up again.

Mulan, gasping for breath searched the surface thoroughly looking for a way to get out. Up ahead, a tree branch hung out along the water. She glanced at Shang, trying to breath through the waves.

"Shang! Do you see that branch up ahead!" She called out to him.

He nodded, " On the count of three," We let go and grab on!" She said to him.

He nodded, as they neared the branch they readied themselves. Then, the current again moved them aside, towards a large rock piercing through the surface of the cutting water, Mulan was nearest to the branch, so with one arm holding onto Shang, and another onto the branch, she managed to save them just barely missing the rock.

All of her muscles strained trying to hold on and put up with the intense pressure of the water and the weight. Shang was still being pulled out, she couldn't let him go, but if she let go of the branch they would both drown. She couldn't lose Shang, not again, she had been given one more chance at happiness and she would not blow it. She was losing her grip; she would let go of one or the other any moment now. Then, Shang managed to grab onto the branch, He stuck out his arm, pulled his weight up and let go of Mulan's hand.

She quickly grasped the branch. They now had both of there arms around the branch. The water was not so quick to let them go. With one more intense wave, Mulan let go, the water pulled her away, and she hit the rock next to them. Just before she was about to be pulled away, Shang grabbed her arm. With one arm, he managed to lift himself onto it, then he pulled up Mulan. He had to focus all of his strength.

As soon as they were safe on shore they embraced each other.

"Oh Shang! I am so happy you are alive! I thought you had been killed! When I heard about that ambush I, and how did you ever find me? Thank you for saving me! How did you ever make it?" Mulan exclaimed.

Shang put a finger to her lips, never letting her go.

"Mulan, I have to tell you something. " Shang said nervously.

Mulan looked up at him. He looked like someone who had been through a war. His eyes were filled with caution and his stern expression covered up his nervousness.

"What's wrong?" She said, still in his arms, Her wet hair dripping down on her face, covering her eye.

"Mulan," Shang started, pushing the hair off her face with his finger. "Mulan, Shan Yu is alive. He attacked me in the canyon. I don't know how, but he is, and he has rounded up an army stronger than the Huns ever were."

Mulan looked at him in shock . Her happiness had just been completely interrupted. She pushed him away and turned. He walked up beside her. His long hair stood out, half tied up, half pulled down by the water. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"You need to rest, you have been through too much in these last few hours. I am sure the men made it out safely." He said.

"Shang I," Mulan started, and then she whimpered in pain. "Ah," she cried, falling to her knees.

"Mulan, what's wrong!" Shang cried out, kneeling down besides her, putting an arm around her back.

"Shang, " She said, lifting her arm to reveal her bloodstained gown. Her clothes had been ripped right through to reveal a large cut.

" You must have been hurt when you hit that rock," He said putting her in his arms protectively.

Just then, a breathless Mushu ran up beside them, Cri-kee right at his side.

" Is everything all right? You never came out so we came look'n and, " Mushu glanced at Mulan's crippled form. "What happened!" He cried out.

" She was injured in the river, where are the other men? The girls?" Shang said.

"The men are gone, you never came back and it wasn't like no body was coming after us! They left you your horse!" Mushu exclaimed, jumping up besides Mulan.

"Shang, I am so sorry I ever believed you were gone, that I ever doubted you," Mulan managed to say.

She blinked a few times, then blacked out.

Mulan could feel a warmth in the air. She lay on the ground. Was she dead? What had happened? She remembered an intense pain cutting into her side, then all of a sudden being cradled in Shang's arms. Mulan opened her eyes. It was dark. A fire lit up the walls of, what was it, a cave, yes a cave. Beside the fire sat Shang, his head in his lap, his hair pulled back.

She herself lay on the ground, Shang's red cape wrapped around her (Ling had left it with horse). She felt the pain in her side, but it was not as bad. She looked up again. Shang still had his head down.

Mushu sat besides him. He was warming his claws by the fire while Cri-kee sat with a leaf wrapped around his little shoulders. They must have been in a cave in the mountain. Mulan looked back at Shang. He was, crying? Then he lifted his head and glanced at her.

"Mulan!" He said, rushing over to her.

Mushu jumped up and him and Cri-kee also came to her side.

"Mulan! Your awake! Are you all right?" Shang said.

"Shang what happened?" Mulan asked.

"You fainted. You were bleeding so badly. I cleaned up the wound. It isn't very deep but, oh Mulan! I am so happy your alright! I thought you would die!" Shang exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her and she sat up.

"Shang, I, how did you, I mean, thank you for helping me." She said.

"Mulan it's all right, I am just so happy your alright and here." He said, putting a hand on her face.

Mushu stared at the young couple.

"Uh, Cri-kee and I gotta go and uh, get more firewood. Come on Cri-kee!" He said, walking out of the cave.

Mulan and Shang watched him leave.

"Shang, how did you get here, why?" Mulan asked him. Then she thought about and wished she hadn't.

"Why? Didn't you want me to?" He said sternly, backing away from her.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, Shang, I, please," Mulan started.

"Mulan," Shang said, calming down. She was just confused.

" Shang, I thought I would never see you again," Mulan said, looking at him.

Mulan looked down at herself. She was wearing the pants that she had kept on from under her pajamas and her undershirt. She blushed at the thought that Shang had taken off her dress and had seen her in nothing but her undershirt.

Shang picked up his cape from the ground and draped it over her shoulders when he saw her looking at herself and blushed. She gladly took it and hugged him. He fell back and returned her embrace.

They stood up and sat back down.

"Shang, I thought you were really dead. You don't know how much you scared me! You should have seen me! You don't know how much you scared me!" Mulan suddenly cried out.

"Mulan I," Shang started.

"No! Do you know what you put me through! And when you stopped writing so suddenly! I thought that something was seriously wrong Shang! I was so scared!" She cried out, breaking into tears.

Mulan! Stop it now! Do have any idea what I have been through! How dare you be so selfish! Thousands of men have died and left behind their families and all you can think of is yourself!" He cried out.

Mulan paused and looked up at him.

"Shang, I'm sorry. You just scared me. I thought I would never see you again. And all I could do was sit at home sulking. All I wanted to do was help in some way. I wanted to be out there with you." She said, crying into his shoulder.

He put his arm around her and held her tightly.

"Mulan, I'm sorry. This has been as hard for you as it has been for me." He said.

"I'm sorry too. Shang, I , I, I still love you." She said.

Shang looked down at her relieved, the said, " Mulan, I love you too. I will never leave you again."

Then she looked up at him and kissed him. He kissed her back and then they hugged again. Neither of them ever wanted to let each other go.

"I saw you were still wearing the necklace I gave you." Shang said.

"I never take it off." She said.

"Do you remember what it represents? Why I gave it to you?" Shang asked.

Mulan looked up at him and smiled This had been exactly what she wanted to hear.

"You gave it to me when you, proposed." She said hopefully.

"I wanted to know if you were still willing to, well, uh," Shang stuttered.

" I have waited too long not to marry you now Li Shang." She said, then she hugged him again. She could feel his muscles tense up.

" Mulan, do remember what I said before." Shang said sternly. He tensed up again and backed away.

"Yes, about Shan Yu." Mulan said sadly.

"I think he's the one who kidnapped you. He must have been looking for you." He said in his Captain voice.

"But Shang, why? How do you know it was him? She said.

"Mulan, he's attacked me. Personally. He could of killed me right then and there. But he didn't because he knew I would come back for you. He wants to make us suffer. He left me there unconscious.' He said, recalling that terrible battle.

"What should we do?" She asked him.

" I don't know. But for now, you need some rest. I washed your dress. I'm sorry but it ripped and I had to uh, shorten it. I would keep those pants. It's more like a robe now than a dress." He said, pointing to a pile in the corner.

It didn't matter to her. She lied down in the corner, the cape still around her shoulders. He came to sit down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. That's how they fell asleep. Mushu crept back in after hearing the whole thing. He smiled at the couple sleeping peacefully in the corner.

"My little baby's getting married isn't she?" Mushu said to Cri-kee. The pair huddled up besides them and they all fell asleep. They slept calmly throughout the night besides the warm fire. In the morning, they were in for a surprise.

Mulan woke up before anyone else. She put on her "dress which was now only long enough to cover her knees. Her pants were rolled up like Capris and she put on her shoes ( I forgot to say that she had put on shoes before leaving her house with the men, she couldn't travel like that barefoot). She walked outside and bathed in the sunlight.

The cave sat on the edge of a mountain path, a cliff stuck out a few yards away. A few trees stood here and there. They must have been near the top for there was snow and the air seemed thin. As soon as she stepped out she heard a noise. Mulan turned around and saw, nothing?

She ran back inside and woke Shang.

" Shang! Wake up! I heard something outside!" She said shaking him.

He opened his eyes and stared out.

"Shang, did you hear me?" She said.

He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't, instead he pointed at the mouth of the cave. Mulan turned around to see what he was staring at. There stood at least ten strong men. They all had their swords out.

"Did you think you could get away?" One said, stepping forward, revealing himself as one of the five Huns who had escaped.

"Shan Yu doesn't like this little trick you had planned for him. But it doesn't matter. We were looking for Fa Mulan, the hero of China, and I think we just found her." One said.

Mulan glanced back at Shang. She recognized the look in his eyes. He had a plan. She wondered what he had planned. Then, without warning, the men charged at them. All of them were heading towards her.


	8. A plan in Action

Hi guys thank you so much for the reviews! I can't update as often but I will try to write whenever I can. After this, I think I am going to do a Harry Potter fic and then one about Mulan's childhood. In the meanwhile I have to finish this great novel I'm starting and catch up in studying. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer that nobody reads anyways that I forgot to put in earlier chapters**: I do not own Mulan or any of the characters in the movie. Gosh, if you took the time to read this disclaimer your life really is pointless.

Mulan glanced again at Shang. He quickly whispered something to Mushu who was on his shoulder. The men were yards in front of them. Mulan braced herself. She would fight, but she was without a weapon. As she closed her eyes in desperation, Mushu jumped out in front of them. Suddenly all the men came to a halt.

"What is it?" One asked.

"It is just a puny lizard! Come on!" A larger man yelled.

"I am not a lizard!" Mushu cried out.

"It can talk!" One yelled.

"I am the all powerful dragon guardian! And I am here to kick your butt if you don't listen! And before you knock these poor people out Mister Man ovah here as a deal for you!"

" What do mean, you are just a small little demon! Why should we listen to you?" Another said.

Mulan opened her eyes after they had not been attacked for several moments. She glanced at Shang who gave her a knowing look. She glanced at the men in front of her, she had heard the whole conversation and couldn't believer just how easy it had been stop them.

"I say we kill them all now!" One cried out.

"Spoke too soon," Mulan thought to herself.

"Wait gentlemen," Shang said bravely in his captain's voice. " What have I done to you? If you spare my life, I will give you Mulan."

Mulan could not believe what she was hearing! Was Shang really going to deliver her to them to save himself! She became enraged and confused. She stared angrily at Shang who paid her no mind. The men did not recognize Shang as her rescuer. They would agree.

" Why should we listen to you? What is one more worthless man dead?" One asked, pulling out a dagger.

" If you let me go, I will convince the Emperor to stop attacking your forces." Shang continued, never taking his eyes off the mouth of the cave.

"How would you get in touch with the emperor?" One asked, sounding interested.

'I am general Li," Shang said.

Mulan looked at him. What was he doing? Was this really his plan? Last night he had told her he loved her and now he was ready to sell her for his own skin. She was completely confused. She was mad at Shang. Had he ever really loved her? If so not enough. An anger swelled up inside of her. There had to be something else, she pleaded to herself.

Then, she calmed down. She had to trust that Shang knew what he was doing. Was this really his plan? There had to be something else, she thought as she glanced back at him.

"How do we know you would keep your part of the bargain?" One asked.

"Well, If you let me go and I do it or if you don't you don't even have a chance that I might keep my word. So either way, it would mean more of a chance of me keeping my word if you let me go rather than kill me." He said.

The men looked at him, trying to figure out what to do.

"All we want is the girl, and if we let you loose you might do it and you might not, even if you don't, we will still have victory." The man in the middle said.

"Let, him go, Shan-Yu only wants the girl." Another man added.

"Thank you for your kindness gentlemen," Shang said in the same tone as the first training day at camp.

Shang stepped behind them with Mushu and Cri-kee back on his shoulder and broke into a run outside. Mulan couldn't believe it. Anger again filled her as the men stepped closer, ready to do whatever it was they had planned. Would they kill her there? Or would they bring her to Shan Yu?

Just then, Shang rode back into the cave on his horse. He rode around them and scooped her up just as they were about to attack. He pulled out his sword and slashed it at a man who had grabbed onto the horse. It all happened so fast Mulan was at a loss for words as they rode down the gorge and away from the men towards a small area of forest.

The men, who didn't even know what had happened ran after them angrily. Shang kicked at the horses side and quickly lost them in the forest. Then, another horse came up behind them. One of the Huns was riding towards them. Mulan turned around to face him as Shang kept riding. As soon as he was close enough she jumped out and kicked him off his horse and then quickly turning back to Shang's.

As soon as they were sure they were out of danger, they slowed down.

"Wow!" Shang exclaimed as they emerged out of the forest and turned. He stopped his horse and got off to rest. Mulan looked at him. At first she felt relieved and then angry at him for tricking her.

"What was _that_ all about?" She said sarcastically jumping off the horse.

" What do you mean? I just saved us!" He said in the same tone.

" Yeah, and almost scared me half to death! What if you didn't come back!" She said kneeling down out of breath.

"That was never the plan! Besides, that was amazing!' He exclaimed standing up.

Mulan could see the thrill in his eyes. She had never seen this side of him before. It was as if he actually thought that it was fun! Then, he did something she had never seen him do before. He actually laughed!

'What is so funny?" She said sarcastically.

"Nothing, just," He broke out laughing.

She walked up to him and punched him in the shoulder.

"What was that for!' He said, still chuckling.

"You scared me!" She said.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I've never done anything like that before." He said. Then his whole face dropped and the laughter died in his eyes. Then his military training kicked in again.

" We should start back towards the base. Shan Yu is still looking for you. We have to find out what he's planning and tell the emperor." He said sternly, heading back for his horse.

Mulan stared at him. Then at Mushu on his horse. He gave her a " just don't mess with him right now," look. She walked back towards him and they mounted his horse and slowly started back into the forest back to the gorge to find the way back from where the men had come.

The ride was slow and silent. Finally, Mulan broke the silence.

"Thank-you" She said to Shang.

He only glanced back for a moment and then turned back. She nestled her head on his shoulder as they rode on. Mushu and Cri-kee had fallen asleep in Shang's pouch.

"I'm sorry," She said.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have tricked you. But, I couldn't think of anything else. I want you know that I never meant to scare you." He said solemly.

"No, you were only trying to get us out of trouble. I should of never doubted you." She said, putting her arms around his waste.

He stopped his horse put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mulan, I'm sorry I did what I did," He jumped off his horse and so did she. " Right now we have to concentrate on the job ahead. Shan Yu is looking for you. He wants us to suffer and he wants you dead. I'm sure he has plans for the rest of China." He said sitting on a rock. Mulan sat down besides him.

" What should we do?" She asked.

"We need to find out what he's planning. Then we can warn the emporer and be ready for an attack." He said.

"We would have to go back inside his base. It would be putting both of us in danger." She said.

"We have to Mulan. But I don't want to put you in anymore danger. I want you to ride home and get help." He said.

"Shang, I," She exclaimed getting up. " Shang, I don't care what you say this time, last time you went in alone you almost died and I would have! If you really love me, you will trust me enough to help!" She bellowed out at him.

"Mulan," He started.

"No! I thought that you of all people would trust me and not judge me! Shang, if I had been there to help last time, then, then," She broke out in tears.

"Mulan, if you had come with me last time Shan Yu would of taken you and we would both already be be dead." He said. He looked into her eyes and saw her pain.

"But Shang, now, I," She stumbeld. Then he yet again put a finger to her lips and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. She sobbed into his shirt. A long moment passed.

"Your right, Mulan." He said, resting his chin on the top of her head. She looked up at him.

"We have to work together to finish this. Then we can be together peacefully. I should have trusted you by yourself." He said.

"Shang," She started, but then she was suddenly interupted. Shang kissed her softly on the lips. She returned the kiss and thats how they stood for another even longer moment. A moment either of them wanted to end.

"Oh, don't they just make the perfect couple?" Mushu exclaimed hanging out of the pouch tied to the horse's saddle. Cri-kee chirped in agrement.

"Mushu," Mulan yelled out to him, pulling away from Shang who also looked up in suprise.

"If we do anything it won't be till morning. We should find a place to sleep. Besides, I'm starving, I havent eaten in almost two days," He said as they walked over to his horse.

"Sounds good to me," Mulan said.

Shang reached into the pouch where Mushu and Cri-kee had slept as they were now sitting on the saddle of his horse.

"I guess acertain guardian got to it first," He said, pulling out a loaf of bread that wads just slightly nimbled on and a smaller bag of noodles.

"Mushu blushed an even deeper red than his scales and exclaimed, " Well, camp sounds good to me! Lets start looking!" He said hopping off the saddle.

They both luaghed. A cheerful sound against the dead silence of the gorge.

They found a small spot between the cliffs and Mushu helped start a fire. Shang untioed his cape again and wrapped it around all of them as they lay against the wall next to the the fire. Shang had tied his horse to a tree just a few yards away and had given him some bread to eat along with some water from a stream running through.

That night, the whole world seemd at peace. Everything was perfect. But a dark thought huanted their minds. Their mission tomorrow was a dangerous one. They all just prayed that they would all make it through safely and succesfully. Little did they know another plan was was in action. A plan that would ruin everything.

Wow! That was one the longest so far. Hope you liked it! Keep the reviews comin!


	9. Into the stone

Hi! I am so sorry that it has been so long since I updated, but I've done alot lately. I took the SAT's and had to go to a essay competition, about ten hundred baseball games for my Bro, uh, I can still smell that awful dasterdly evil smell of cheap nachos...Ewww...Thanks for the um, review. I haven't been myself lately and I was too depressed to write. I have been thinking though and I have some great ideas for this story and my other one. Thanks to HayLin14 for giving me credit. I really apreciate it. I love Aquamarine, it's like the fantasy ocean princess that's always been singing in my head! Keep going! Please! I promise to update more but it's not like anyone really cares about my stories.

Shan Yu sat calmly in his chambers.His plan was working. He stood up and walked over to a small window. Yes, everything was perfect. He smiled, and when he did his scarred face twisted frighteningly(spelling, ; ). He gazed out at the landscape of the mountains. He had found this amazing place years before but had finally been able to make it home.

Home, it wasn't a word he enjoyed. He had been banished from his. He had dishonored his whole country and wasn't allowed to come home. He thought about why. It was all that girl's fault. How could his plan fail? How could a worthless girl stop him? He thought about that night.

It had been the night that had changed him. He remembered being stuck to the roof, not able to escape. The rocket coming towards him. He had hardly enough time as to realize what was happening.t like that, he was sent plummeting off the roof. He remembered how just before the rocket blew up he had managed to jump into a window right after going over. He hid there, realizing what had happened. He had chance now, he waited unti everything quieted down, he snuck out, heading back towards the mountains.

It was all becuase of that girl. How had he been outsmarted? After years of work and training? But now it was all going to change. He had a new plan. After the accident he had found the rest of his troops. Not all of them had attacked Shang's troops. He still had a strong army. He quickly rounded up new recruits. In about three months his army had doubled in size. Some men came on their own will, others were forced and threatened.

He began collecting information. Word of China's great Heroine spread throughout the middle kingdom. He soon knew her name, listening to the rumors of Village people. He soon found out where she lived. Another month passed and news came of her engagement to Captain Li Shang. Upon hearing this a plan formed. He could conquer China, make them both suffer and have his revenge all in one idea. It was perfect.

If he invaded with a small group of troops, the empereor would send reinforcements. He knew that the men would be led by captain Li. One night, he sent a scout to their camp and forced the information out of a young soldier. So theywere trying to suprise them eh? Two could play at that game. He told his men to attack, but to leave the captain for him. He remembered looking into the familiar face of the man who had helped in his downfall.How he wanted to kill him then, but he wanted him to suffer. A slow, painfull death was much more satisfying then killing him right then anyways. Surely he would bleed to death.

He was a step closer to the goal. He sent his men to Mulan's village and rounded up all the women who could possibly be her. But he had made a mistake. Someone had tricked him and escaped with the girl. He was so angry. He sent out scouts to look for them, they couldn't of gotten too far. Any moment now Mulan would be back in his power.

He liked the sound of that. He thought about it, she still facinated him. He wanted her to suffer more than anything, yet, he had to meet her first. To meet the woman who was his equal. Then he would crush her. Just then a guard rushed into his chambers, panting.

"You! How dare you! What is so important that you have disturbed me in my private chambers!" Shan Yu called out to him.

"Sir," The man said breathing hard. " They, escaped. They were found, in, a gorge on, the, mountain side. They escaped into the forests. We, lost one man." The man said.

Shan Yu stood up, he walked up to the man and grabbed him by his shirt collar, holding him inches above the stone floor.

"What! How many were there!" He said, still dangling the man.

" It was, just two. A man, and a woman on horseback. They were spotted coming back towards the base." The man said, breathing hard.

Shan Yu threw him to the ground.

"Should we send out more scouts sir?" The man said pulling himself up.

"No,"

"What?"

"I said no, fool. They are heading right towards us. Let them come, I will be ready. Put guards at every door. If they are seen anywhere around here, kill her companion and bring her to me!"

"Right away sir." The man said , turning and running out the door.

"Perfect," Shan Yu whispered.

Mulan looked up at Shang. They had been riding for about an hour. He looked back at her. She tried to smile, but it turned out more like a lopsided grin. He gave her a reasuring look. They were getting close. They had decided to come in through the side. The eastern wall of the base was ungaurded and they would sneak in through a tunnel.

"Shang,"

"Yes Mulan?"

"What if this doesn't work, what if it was all for nothing?" She asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"We can't worry about that girl! We got butts to kick!" Mushu exclaimed, jumping up from his place on the white horses head.

"Right, what he said." Shang said stopping to turn his head and smile at her.

Her face was still unsure, but he didn't think it was the mission that was making her nervous. They finally could see the great stone base in the side of the mountain. Guards were everywhere, perhaps they were expacted? It didn't matter, they would have to think of a new plan to get in. Shang stopped and jumped off the horse. They would have to go in on foot. Mushu insisted on coming with them. finally they headed off.

Shang crept along the great stone wall that was the wall of the great base. Mulan tarried behind. The guards were walking along only feet above them. Breathing to loudly would give them away. Mushu scurried up ahead of them, giving them a signal to say that it was clear. Suddenly, a rock Mulan had stepped on crumbled beneath her and she staggered off and over! Shang quickly reached over and grabbed her hand, just as the stone fell over the steep wall of rock. He pulled her to feet. Panting, she balanced herself and kept going.

Finally, they reached their destination. A hole in the great stone, a tunnel that probably led to the dungeons. They squeezed in through the bar, trying with all their might to keep quiet.

"Are you all right?" Shang asked in a whisper, when he was sure they were safe.

"I'm fine, thank you for catching me," Mulan answered.

"We are underneath the main floor, Shan-Yu will probably be at the top. We have to figure out a way to get there without being noticed."He said, grabbing a torch from the wall.

"Mushu, can you light this?" He asked.

Mushu replied with a deep breath and then a small flame.

They crept slowly down the tunnel, watching out for soldiers. Finally, they reached the end of the stone maze. A messy, roughly carved staircase could be seen, and beyond it, soldiers, who were waiting for them. Voices could be heard beyond the door at the top of the stairs. They couldn't get out unless they came up with a way to distract them.

Suddenly, Shang crouched down to Mushu and whispered something to him. Mulan looked at them curiously but before she could say a thing, Mushu scurried up the stairs, Cri-Kee hopping along after him.

Mushu scampered up the stairwell, and slithered under the door. He positioned himself on the ground and turned to see two soldiers guarding the door. He snaked his way up to one's boot and slithered up his back. Before the man could realize what was going on, Mushu slithered up his neck and jumped onto his head. The soldier suddenly jumped up and started jumping about screaming.

"Snake! Little demon! Get it off!" He shouted to the other man. The other soldier rushed up to see what all the commotion was. Then Mushu jumped off and snuck around the corner. All of a sudden, a peircing scream was heard. The shoulders rushed down the hall to see what had happened.

As soon as Shang heard Mushu's scream he and Mulan leapt up the stairs and rushed out the door. Mulan looked around and pointed towards another staircase. They ran towards it and scurried up the steps. As soon as they reached the top, another three men faced them. Shang and Mulan stood back to back. One lunged forward and Mulan flipped over Shang's shoulders and kicked him in the jaw. The other two attacked and were on the floor with nothing but a kick and a headbutt. Mulan stood up. _Why didn't they draw weapons?_ she thought. It was true. Even though the men had both had swords they never pulled them out.

They started running again and turned another corner into another hallway. The huge stone walls seemed to get nearer and then another man appeared dressed in black and red. He pulled out a bow and arrow and aimed. They all stood perfectly still. Shang stared at the man and then glanced at Mulan. How could he get her out of this? As soon as Shang turned his head to look at her the man aiming at them moved his glance towards Shang and Mulan took the moment to attack. She kicked him in the side. He kicked at her but she blocked him and cuaght his leg, pulling his to the ground.

They started running again but before they were ten feet away, the man picked up his bow from the ground and shot. Mulan felt a sudden awful sting in her arm. She halted and saw the arrow in her arm. Without thinking, she pulled it out and continued running despite the small trickle of blood she falt dripping down her elbow. Finally they reached two huge stone doors. With a sudden stop, they walked up and put their hands on the doors. Glancing at each other they readied their minds and were about to push through when,

"TWACK!" they were both hit over the head and knocked to the cold floor.

Mulan felt once again that sudden awareness that comes from coming back to conciousness. She sat up and opened her eyes. They were back in one of the stone prison cells that she had been put in days before. She looked around and finally found a limp figure in the middle of the floor. Shang had a bruise on the side of his head and she frantically shook him awake. He came to and sat up. He looked around and then at Mulan.

He put his arms around her.

"They'll kill us now," She said, starting to cry.

"I won't let them," He said back, knowing there was nothing more they could do but wait.

For a few minutes, they just sat there in the small cell. Time seemed still. It was over now. They were the only ones who knew Shan-Yu was alive and they wouldn't be able to warn anyone. They couldn't even save each other. Darkness crept up on them like age. There was nothing they could do.

Finally, someone came. A handfull of guards came up to the cell door. They unlocked it and walked in. Shang stood up and motioned Mulan behind him.

" We will escort you there. If you don't fight, we will not hurt you." One said.

In silence, their hands were tied behind their backs and they started up the stairs.

The Great doors opened and revealed Shan-Yu's chambers. They were pushed in by the scraggly guards and then turned to see them shut the doors as they left. Shang met Mulan's eyes.

"Welcome," that cold, deep, voice sent a chill up their spines.

They looked up to see Shan-Yu. Mulan shrieked back in terror. His face was scarred along with his hands. His mouth turned up in a lopsided grin.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I haven't killed you already?" He said, walking up to them.

"I was too busy looking at yor pretty face," he replied casually, lifting up her chin with his blistered hand and looking longingly.

Shang watched with a glare.

"Get your filthy hands off her! Whatever you're going to do, just do it!" He yelled.

"Now, Captain, how are you doing? Last I heard you were dead." Shan-Yu said, turning away from Mulan.

Suddenly he pulled out a knife and pointed it at Shang's throat.

"I'd hold my tongue if I were you, boy.By the way, how is your father doing lately?" He asked.

He punched Shang in the jaw and knocked him over. Lying on the floor, he opened his eyes to see the knife flying at him. He rolled over on his side. Another blow hit him in his side and he felt the blade cut his skin. Shang groaned in pain as blood soaked through his shirt. Mulan shrieked and fell to her knees.

"I think you've learned you're lesson." Shan-Yu said calmly wiping his knife on his tunic. He turned to Mulan.

Shang watched as he took her face in his hands kissed her. She sucked in her lips trying to pull away as tears came to her eyes. Things were starting to fade as Shang slowly closed his eyes.


End file.
